Dry erase boards and tackable display boards are old in the art. These boards usually may have a tackable surface, such as cork or fiber and a markable surface, such as melamine, porcelain coated paper, metal or film. The tackable surface preferably permits a note or display to be attached to the board by a push pin or thumb tack, and preferably the pin or tack may be removed to permit mounting of another note or display. Preferably the markable surface may be erased with an eraser or wiped with a cloth, to permit another marking to be made on the markable surface.
Examples of such dry erase boards and tackable display boards may be found in several prior art patents, such as
Boone et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,568Lassoff U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,323Davis et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,635Davis et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,756Bianco U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,498Davis et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,663and others
However, all of these patents require a frame or backing and in no known patent or prior art disclosure can a combination board be mounted without a frame or backing. Additionally, the presence of the frame or backing inhibits the decorative use of more than one assembled shaped boards, for example, where one board is circular shaped and fits into another board which is of a mating crescent shape.